A Time to Fly
by Starrychick90
Summary: An R/J Rory and Dean have broken up and Rory is now finally moving on. Luke and Lorelei come to a realization that they are meant to be together. PRETTY PLEASE R\R!!! Finished!
1. Default Chapter

A/N Hey guys!  Thanx for reading my fic. . . . . This is the first one I've ever written so go easy on me please. . . If there is anything that I should change about the story please tell me!!! Thanx! :)

(Takes place after the 24 hour Dance Marathon)

Chapter One

            Rory Gilmore lay on her bed lost in her thoughts.  It had been two weeks after her break up.  She couldn't believe that she and Dean were through with.  She wasn't as sad as she should have been though._ 'What's wrong with me?  I should be crying my eyes out right now._'  She thought to herself.  She thought back to when they had first met.  They were so happy back then.  They had almost everything in common.  They spent all their extra time together, talking, laughing, hugging, kissing.  He used to be so nice.  She remembered at the Chilton dance when Tristan was hitting on her ,and making her very uncomfortable, He stood up for her and that was the night when they officially became a couple.  _'Hell, he made me a car!_' she thought.  _'What went wrong?'_  This is where some tears came to her eyes.

            Then she remembered, Jess Mariano.  When Jess came to town Dean started acting all weird.  He had a crazy streak of jealousy in him.  _'He should have just trusted me.  He should have known that I wouldn't have left him for Jess.  He's the one who drove me to liking Jess.  He made me want to like Jess so I could get back at him for not trusting me.  It's all his fault._' she accused Dean.  "I am glad we are through.  I think it's time I move on in my life.  I'm going to get coffee." she said aloud to herself.  Her tears dried up as she was about to walk out the door.

"Where you going sugar?"  She heard her mom yell from the couch.

"Oh, just going to get some coffee."

"Without inviting your wonderful mother who gave birth to you and raised you and fed you and clothed you and most importantly introduced you to the wonderful life of coffee?  You evil child of mine."

"Sorry mom.  I thought that you had to go and pick up something for Sukie and bring it to her at the Inn."

"Oh no!  I forgot all about that!  She's gonna kill me!  How 'bout I meet you at Luke's in two hours?"

"What's gonna take you so long?"

" Uh. . . I kind of forgot that we have a mouse in the Inn and I'm supposed to be in charge of getting it out before too many guests find out.  I figure it's gonna take me a while to put traps all over the Inn."

"Oh.......Ok.  I'll see you in two hours.  Love ya!"

"Bye kid-o."

*****

Rory was walking down the sidewalk to Luke's deep in her thoughts again, only this time about Jess and their first kiss at Sukie's wedding, when she accidently bumped into someone.

"Oh Rory dear, how are you doing?"

It was Ms. Patty.  "I'm fine thank you," she knew what was coming next. "Sorry for bumping into you," she added.

"Oh that's ok dear.  I am so sorry about you and Dean honey.  I would have told you sooner but I haven't seen you in so long."

It was true.  She hadn't go out much since they had broken up.  Only to school and back.  She had her mom get her tons of take out coffee though.  She didn't go out because she was mourning though, she didn't go out because she to afraid of running into Dean.  She wasn't ready to face him.  "Thanks for your concern, but I'm fine, really.  I'm kind of glad it's over.  I like the idea of being a free woman."  And that was true.  She felt more wild than she did when she went out with Dean.  It was sort of like a whole new her.

"Well that's good deary, but nobody can get over a break up that fast."

"But its already been 2 weeks!" she tried to argue, but Ms. Patty was already walking away.

*****

_'I can't believe her.  Why didn't Ms. Patty believe me?_' she thought to herself the rest of the way to Luke's._  'Is it just me or is everyone looking at me?  There is nothing wrong with me.  I'm fine about the whole Dean thing.  I just wish everyone could see that.'_

She finally arrived at Luke's, happy to be there.  It seemed like the longest walk she ever took.

"Hey Rory!"

"Hi Luke."

"I haven't seen you in a while.  You doin' all right?"

"Yeah, I'm fine.  I wish everyone could see that.  Coffee please."

"Good.  I'm sure everyone will forget about it soon."

"I hope so.  Coffee."

"I know so."

"Thanks.  Coffee please."

"Oh your quite welcome."

"LUKE!!!  Coffee, Please, Now!!!"

"Now you know how I don't think it's good-"

"I know you don't think it's good for me to drink this much coffee, but is it _my_ fault that these cups are so big?  I really need coffee Luke!!!"

"Give the lady some coffee."  It was Jess.

" I am not going to be responsible for her death Jess.  If you want her to have coffee so bad then give it to her.  You can be the cause of her death." Luke walked into the kitchen.

"Sorry Luke for being to pushy!" Rory yelled after him as Jess filled her coffee cup.

"Don't worry about him.  You know he goes through this every day with your mom.  He just must be thinking that you are entering the danger zone from to much coffee."

"Yeah. . . Thanks for the coffee.  I didn't know you worked on Saturdays."

"I don't.  I just wanted to fill your coffee cup."

"Oh.  Then how about put it into a to-go-cup.  We can go somewhere."

"Where?"

"I don't know. . . Somewhere.  I haven't been anywhere lately, so anywhere would be fine.  You pick."

"Ok then."


	2. Coffee!

Chapter two

Rory followed Jess in silence.  Finally he stopped at his destination.  It was the bridge.

"Oh I haven't been here in so long!  Thank you for taking me here!" Rory exclaimed.

"No prob.  I figured you would like to come here, and it just so happens that I brought two books for us to read."

"Oh goody, goody!  You're the best!"

They both sat down on the edge of the bridge dangling their feet over the side.  Rory was into her book for a while but then started concentrating on Jess more.  _He was so cute, and so nice for doing this for her_.  She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't see him staring back at her with a grin.  

"Rory?  Gettin' bored with your book or something?" Jess asked playfully.

"Oh no, I was just wondering, um, what page you were on." she was so embarrassed.  She could feel her cheeks turning red.

"Oh, I'm on page forty. You?"

"I'm on page forty and a half.  I beat you!"  She said starting to forget about what just happened.

"Not fair!  I didn't know that halves counted!  So in that case I'm on page forty and three quarters, so I win!"

"No!  Quarters don't count.  Only halves." she answered back.

"You are being way unfair." he said back

"Well, to the Gilmore Girls I'm being perfectly fair."

"I should have known you would say something like that.  You leave me no choice, I'm gonna have to tickle you until you say three quarters count."

"You wouldn't dare," Rory said back.

"Try me." Jess said back smiling.  At this Jess jumped at her and started tickling her as hard as he could.  She was pleading for him to stop in a laughing way but he wouldn't give in.

"Not until you say that I win!" he laughed out.

"No way!"

"Then I shall keep tickling."  He tickled her harder then before and before they new it they had fall in over onto the ground.  Rory was on top of Jess.  He stopped tickling her.  They looked at each other for what seemed like an eternity.  Finally they leaned into each other and their lips touched each others lips.  Jess couldn't believe it.  _He was kissing Rory Gilmore, the most beautiful girl he has ever seen.  _The kiss was long and sweet.  Not wild or anything, just sweet.

_'Am I dreaming or is this real?' _Rory thought to herself._  'This is wonderful.  I, Rory am kissing the hottest guy in the universe.  His kiss is so sweet but yet strong.  Dean never kissed this way.  His were always so boring, but Jess's, his are exciting._'

Finally they broke apart.  They looked at each other for a moment and then Rory came back to reality and remembered that she was supposed to meet her mom at Luke's ten minuets ago.  She jumped up.

"I am so sorry but I have to go meet my mom.  I'm already late.  Bye!"

"Wait, Rory!" she turned around and looked at him."Do you want to go out with me?"

A thrill of excitement went through her.  Jess asked her out.  "Ok!  Call me sometime."  And with that she ran off to Luke's leaving Jess standing there thinking about what just happened.


	3. Will You go Out With Me?

Chapter three

"What's wrong with you Rory?  You seem different."  Lorelei said as they sat on a barstool at Luke's waiting for some coffee.

"Nothing is wrong, I just had a good day today.  I've missed the town a lot, and the best thing is I haven't ran into Dean."  Rory answered back.  She wasn't quite ready to tell her mom about Jess yet.  Lorelei wasn't to fond of Jess.  She should probably wait a few days.  "I feel free and alive now."

"Well that's how you're supposed to feel when you aren't dating.  You can feel free to flirt with any guy you want to.  Note: Take lessons from your mommy dearest.  After all, we know I'm the best with flirting.

"Yeah, um, I guess you're right."  Rory said this unstably.  She was taken.  She wasn't free to go flirt with any guy she wanted to now.  Maybe her mom was wrong.  Maybe you feel this way when you aren't going out with anyone _and_ when you first get a new boyfriend, or at least she hoped so.

"Hey Luke!  What's takin' so long?"

"I'm coming, I'm coming.  I thought I would give you your coffee when your food is ready."

"Evil demon you.  Trying to cheat us out of a cup of coffee.  You know we always have two, and if you wait to give us coffee with our food we will only have one cup.  Very smart you are, but we will just stay after for another cup when we are done with our food.  We have out smarted you this time. Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha!"

"Oh geez, well if you guys don't care about what happens to your bodies, I sure don't.  Don't blame me when you die."

"We would never do such a thing Luke.  How could we?  We would be dead."  Lorelei said.

"Ok, whatever.  Here's your two cups of coffee and food."

"Thank you."

*****

When they got home Rory went to her room.  She had been quiet the whole way home.  She didn't know if she was excited, sad, pleased, or what.  She thought a book would clear her thoughts for a while.  She was wrong.  She read about two pages.  She couldn't concentrate so she gave up and decided to think.  _'Maybe I should call Jess and see how he is.  No, no, I wouldn't know what to say so I would just sound stupid.  Plus its to late.  It's already __10:15__.  I'm sure he's not asleep but Luke may be.  I don't know why I can't stop thinking about him, and about that kiss.  It had mystery in it.  Like I wouldn't know what would happen next.  Dean's were never like that.  His were always so boring and dull.  Oh I need to get some sleep.  WHY CAN'T I SLEEP?'_

Rory decided to go for a walk and clear her mind.  She made sure her mom was asleep then climbed out the window.  She walked around in the cold.  It was going to snow soon.  She could feel it.  She guessed that little snowflakes would come down before she got home.  The town looked so different.  It wasn't different because of the nighttime, she's seen it at night before.  Maybe it was because it was so empty.  There was no one in sight.  To be honest, she was a little spooked.  She kept on walking until she found herself at the bridge.

"This should be a nice place to rest at for a little while." she said aloud to herself.  "To bad I didn't bring a book.  I guess just lying down would be ok."

Rory lied down and looked out in the lake.  It was so nice and peaceful.  She never wanted to leave.  She just wished that she had remembered a blanket and a book, maybe even some coffee.  She closed her eyes and cleared all thoughts from her mind.  Just listening to leaves rustle.  All of a sudden she heard a creak on the bridge.  She looked up to find Jess.

"A little late to be out here don't you think?" he said to her.

"Well what are you doing here?"

"I saw you pass the diner.  I was watching some T.V. downstairs.  I figured that you would come here so I brought some coffee, a blanket, and the books that we were reading today."

"You're an angel!  Do you read minds or something?"

"Well yours I do.  I know you to well."

"Thank you."

"No problem.  Now how about we see who can get to page 50 first."

"No fair!  I'm only on 40 and a half.  Your on 40 and three quarters!"

"Now see I would let you read up to 40 and three quarters but since you didn't say that I won than you'll have to start from where you are."

"Ok, ok.  You won.  Now lemme read up to where you are.  It'll just be a second."

"Ok."  Jess lay down beside her and pulled the blanket over them.  He set the thermos of hot coffee by her and he kept the one of hot chocolate for himself.

"Ok, I'm ready."

"On your mark, get set, wait a minute.  You have been reading way to long for just one quarter.  Let me see your book."  He grabbed over and took her book.

"Hey!  You took my book!"

"Hey!  You cheated!  Your on page fifty!  Now I get to go to page fifty."

"Fine," she said stubbornly.

While she was reading she drank some of her coffee.  It sent warmth through her.  She was looking at Jess.  He was so cute, just setting there, reading his book.  '_He better not go past fifty.'_ she thought to herself and then laughed aloud thinking that he had every right to.  She cheated.

"What is it?" he asked her.

"Nothing it's just."

"You think that I'm going to cheat.  Well I'm not a cheater like you."

"Ugh!  How dare you say that.  Now I think it's my turn to tickle you!" she turned over to face him and started tickling him as hard as she could.  The tickling went on for a few minutes and then she found herself on top of him once again.  They looked at each other and this time it took no time at all for them to lean in and kiss.  A rush went through Rory.  _'This kiss is amazing!  It has the same mysteriousness as the first one but is much stronger.'_

_'Oh my gosh she kisses great.  I hope this never ends.  It's so much different kissing her then anyone else I've ever kissed before.  How come?'_

The kiss went on for what seemed like forever, but finally they broke apart.

"That was amazing," Rory said aloud.  When she realized that she said it out loud her cheeks turned bright red.

"Shh.  I know it was."  Jess leaned forward again and kissed her once more.  It started to snow.


	4. Umm, I'll Come Back Later

Chapter four

"Rory!  You up yet?" Lorelei called opening Rory's bedroom door.  "I was thinking we could go to Luke's and get coffee and then go to- Rory?"  Lorelei ran over to her daughter's empty bed.  She saw that Rory's coat and boots were gone.  "That evil child of mine went off again to Luke's without me.  How could she leave her wonderful, spectacular, beautiful, loving, caring, talented, and much, much more mother?"  Lorelei said aloud to herself.  "I have trained grasshopper well."

Lorelei ran upstairs to get changed.  She figured she would go to Luke's and meet Rory there.__

*****

On the bridge Rory and Jess were cuddled together sleeping, both shivering.  Jess woke up and saw where he was and who he was with and started to panic.  They were going to get in so much trouble and especially Rory, and they hadn't even done anything but read and kiss.  They didn't fall asleep on purpose.

"Rory wake up. Rory!"  Jess shook Rory trying to wake her up.  He didn't want to 'cause she looked so beautiful lying there, but he knew he had to.

"Mom, I don't want to go to school.  I hate it and I wanna quit- Jess?  What are you doing in my room?"

"Look around Rory.  Were not in your room."

"You mean it wasn't a dream?"

"Yeah.  It was real."

Reality started kicking back in with her and then she started to panic.  "My mom is going to kill me!  I need to go.  I'm sorry.  Bye!"  She ran off toward her house, snowflakes falling.

She ran past Luke's wishing she could stop for coffee.  "I guess one cup wouldn't hurt."

She ran to the door and saw it was closed.  "Luke's is closed at 10:30 on a Sunday morning?"  She knew where a hidden key was so she unlocked the door and went inside.  She heard some noise from the kitchen and went in.  "MOM!?"  Lorelei Gilmore and Luke Danes were making out in the kitchen at Luke's diner!

"Oh my God, Rory!"  They both said at the same time.

"We were just um, your mom was upset that um, you weren't here and she didn't know where you were and she started panicking and-"

"And it just happened sweety.  We didn't mean it to happen.  Nothing really did happen.  YOU NEVER SAW THIS HAPPEN!"  Lorelei knew if Rory told one person, just one, it would be all over town.

"Ok.  I guess I should leave."

"No, Rory, wait, have some coffee before you go."  Luke said.

"Yeah, and plus I need to talk to you."

"Ok."

Luke went to go get some coffee for them while Lorelei and Rory went to sit down on a barstool.

"So where were you this morning?  I thought you went to Luke's without me and then when you weren't here and Luke said he hadn't seen you since yesterday I was so worried."

"I was, um, just-"

"Wait one minute.  I'll be right back."  Lorelei went into the kitchen practically running.

"Luke?"

"Yeah."

"Is Jess here?"

"Um, no, I don't think so.  Now that you mention it I don't remember him coming back upstairs last night."

"Oh my God."  She ran back to Rory.  "Were you with Jess last night?  Is that why you weren't home or here?"

"I just went out for a walk last night and found myself at the bridge and Jess saw me passing the diner so he brought me some coffee, a book, and a blanket, and we just read some then had a tickle fight and-"

"Oh know.  Not the tickle fight!  I've warned you about those!  You kissed him didn't you?"

"Yeah, but nothing else happened.  I swear!  We just fell asleep on accident.  You and Luke probably did more than we did."

"Now young lady, it is rude to speak to your mother that way you know.  Well, I guess I'll forgive you this time, but if you ever do this again, you will be in so much trouble you'd think I was your grandmother punishing you!"

"Yes mom."

"Can I just ask you one question?"

"You just did."

"That is so old Rory!  What am I going to do with you?"

"I don't know.  What did you want to know?"

"Why Jess?"

"Well, because, he's really nice and we have a lot in common, you know, with books and music, and there's just something about him.  I don't know.  I just wish that you would like him."

"Oh honey I do like him!  I just think he is dangerous."

"He would never do anything to hurt me-"

"On purpose."

"Mom!  Please.  Just trust us, ok?"

"Ok.  Sorry.  One more thing.  How was the kiss?"

"Mom. . . . ."

"Come on!  Tell me or you can't date him."

"Ok, ok.  Fine.  It was wonderful!  It was so much better than Dean's.  His were always so boring and dull, but Jess's, his are exciting and mysterious, yet sweet and soft.  I feel safe with him mom, I can't help it.  I can't stop thinking about him."

"I know the feeling."


	5. Hello Courtney

A\N  Hey guys!  Sorry about the little, or should I say BIG screw up with the chapters!!  I didn't mean to do that.  When I went online to see if it was up yet it was all screwed up and it took me a while to fix it.*blush*  Also sry about having to wait SOOOOO long for this chapter!!!  I wrote it and waited to put it up online and when I came back to put it up it was gone!  My stupid computer.  You can tell im having problems w\ it.  Well sry once again and I hope you enjoy this new chapter J

Chapter Five   Hello Courtney

Next Saturday

"Mom, hurry up or else I'm going to Luke's without you!"  Rory yelled to her mother.

"I'm coming, I'm coming my child.  Take a chill pill.  I can't decide what to wear."

Rory ran upstairs to her mother's room.  "Since when did you care about what you wear to Luke's?  It's not like you're going to work after this."

"I don't know.  It's just that, umm, I-"

"You like Luke don't you mom?  I knew it!  Everybody knows it except you two and now you are finally starting to see it."

"Now that is just not true grasshopper!  How dare you say such a thing to your wonderful mother?  My feelings have been deeply hurt."

"Oh come on mom!  You can tell me!  You always tell me everything!"

"How do you know I always tell you everything?  How do you know that don't have different lives? Huh?  Got you there didn't I?  My real name could be Courtney Grippling, and when you think I'm at work I'm really at my other life doing other life things.  See, got you there now didn't I little one?"

"  Oh I'm so sorry Courtney, but if that's really you then I had no idea cartoons could come to life, let alone be my own mother.  And to think, all this time I thought you were just Lorelei Gilmore!  Now that we have that out of the way, let's go back to you and Luke.  And no changing the topic this time Courtney!"

"Ok.  Maybe I do like him a little. . .  I just don't know if he likes me like that."

"Oh come on mom.  He adores you!  Everyone can see it!"

"I know. It's just I want to be sure before I do anything."

"Umm mom?  I think it's a little too late for that.  Hmm. . . Let's see. . .  Who kissed who?"

"What?"

"O don't pretend like you don't know what I'm talking about.  Did he kiss you or you kiss him?"

"Well.  It was pretty much mutual, but I think he leaned in first."

"Well there ya go.  He likes you and now you will become a couple and get married and live happily ever after."

"Whoa!!!  Slow down there lil doggy.  You are thinking WAY to far into the future.  I guess I wouldn't mind going out with him but. . . Do you think he will want to?  He's probably gonna act all strange now and won't serve me coffee and my life will be ruined!"

"Don't worry mom.  I'll help you.  Now let's go into the wild jungle of Lorelei's clothes and find you the perfect outfit before we go to get your man."

*****

Luke looked up when he heard the bell ring when the door opened.  He figured it was Lorelei and Rory but, whoa!  Lorelei looked amazing!  Her outfit was plain, and not too dressy, but there was just something about it that made her look even more beautiful then usual.  It a plain black spaghetti strapped shirt with black sequins all around the edges and an off-white short skirt made out of some kind of lacy material.  Her hair was mostly down except a little bit was pulled back into a black clip and a little curl hanging down on each side of her face.  She looked beautiful.

"Lorelei, uh, hi.  You look really nice today."  He felt like an idiot.  '_ Really__ nice?  What am I thinking?  She looks gorgeous!  I am such an idiot.'_

"Oh, uh, thank you Luke.  Can I have some coffee please?"  '_That's it?  Nice?  That's how I look?  Rory said I looked gorgeous!  Oh I'll get her good.  But maybe he's just shy.  Hmm.  I shall work on him.'_

"Already have it made for you Lorelei.  Here you go."

"Hey!  What about me?" piped a little voice from nowhere.

"Oh I'm sorry Rory.  I forgot all about you. Lemme go find some for you."

"That's ok.  I already got it for her."  Jess came out of the kitchen with a to go cup of coffee, apparently waiting for Rory to say something about her coffee.

"Thank you Jess.  At least some one here cares about me.  Why is it in a to go cup?"

"I wanted to take somewhere."

"Where?"

"You'll just have to wait and see."

A\N   So how did you like that chapter?  I know. . . not really exciting, but it should be a little better in the next chapter.  Pretty pretty please with cherries on top review!!!  Thanx!  Happy New Year!!!  J J J


	6. A Kissing bet

Chapter six

***

"Where are you taking me Jess?"

"I told you, you have to wait and see.  Besides, its not that big of a surprise.  I just felt like going somewhere."

"So you basically don't know where we are going?  We're just walking around Stars Hollow drinking coffee?  There's nothing wrong with that except most people would consider this exercise, I mean walking around the whole town, and you know how there is just no way I can exercise because as you know us Gilmores don't have any exercise genes in us or whatever ya call it.  Wow.  I don't think anyone ever let me finish my rambling!  It usually seems like I have so much to say, but now that I actually finished I am totally lost to what I could say.  This is one of those times when I need my mother, but she may even be lost to something like this.  Are you even listening to me Mr.?"

"Yes.  You sure can say a lot can't you?  Even when you were done rambling you still rambled.  Must be very exhausting.  And when we did leave I didn't really know where we were going, but now I do although it's not a real big deal, especially for all of your rambling."

"Well Mr. Mariano, since you now know where we are going would you mind sharing it with me?"

"Ok.  In a few minutes."

"You like annoying me don't you?"

"Can't think of anything more fun to do."

"Well, fine.  I am going on a kissing boycott.  Since you love annoying me so much, I'm gonna annoy you with no kisses.  Hmph."

"You couldn't last as much as a day without kissing me."

"Wanna bet?"

"Your on.  We will go for one day without kissing.  The one who even looks like they think they are gonna kiss the other one loses."

"What do we get if we win?"

"We get the other one something special if the other one wins."

"Oh, so I get it.  You have it all planned out don't you?  You are going to let me win so you can give me a present.  That's so cute but I can win on my own thank you very much.  

"Well I was never going to let you win, but now since you say you can win on your own I will have to make it harder for you."

"Like what are you gonna do?"

"Can't tell.  You might take my ideas, since we all know you are such a big cheater and all."

"I find that as an insult.  You are very mean."

"Sorry, but look.  We're here."  They we're standing in front of the gazebo.  _Hmm, the gazebo.__  This isn't usually a place I come to, but now that I think about, this is a very pretty place.  Rory thought to herself._

"See, I told you it wasn't that big of surprise, but-"

"No, no.  It's nice.  I've never really come here before, that much, but now that I look at it, it's really pretty.  I mean flowers all around it, and it's in the middle of town and we can see everything.  Hey look.  There's the diner.  I think I see mom and Luke making out.  Wait, no.  That can't be right.  They wouldn't do that in front of all the costumers.  It would be all over town.  I think I'm going blind."  They walked over and sat on the bench in the gazebo.

"Well, your not completely blind.  Someone is making out but it's not your mom and Luke.  Actually, I think that's Lane and Dave."

"Whoa.  You mean I mistook my mom for Lane?  I really am blind."

"No your not.  I wonder if Mrs. Kim knows they're dating.  Why else would they be so confident to kiss in public?"

"Oh, because Mrs. Kim is out of town and won't be back until Christmas break is over.  She left right after Christmas I think."

"Oh.  That explains it."  They looked around the town talking about everyone they saw except one person.  Rory saw Dean walking around  not really looking like he knew where he was going.  _He must be on his lunch break.  Rory thought.  __Please don't let him see me, please._

***

Dean was wondering around deciding where he should go for lunch when he saw it-Rory and Jess sitting in the gazebo-together.  All of a sudden a rush of anger swept through him._  What is she thinking?  We just got over our relationship a couple of weeks ago and she's already going out with **him?!**_  Dean thought to himself.  _And to think, I thought she really cared about me.  Shouldn't she be crying right now?  She should be miserable.  Why does she look so happy?  Oh, I'll show that Jess.  He's gonna be sorry he ever laid eyes on Rory._

Dean ran over to Jess and Rory.  "What do you think you're doing Rory?  Huh, huh?  We just broke up a couple of weeks ago and you're already going out with **_him?_**  I thought you really cared about me?  Why would you do this?"

"Hey, lay off bag boy.  She didn't do anything to you and you know it."

"Yes she did, and you're the cause of it.  You're gonna pay you ever spoke to Rory!"  Dean threw a punch at jess but Jess dunk and Dean missed.

"Dean, I don't want to fight you."

"Why?  Is the bad boy scared?  I guess you're not that bad now."

"I'm not scared.  If you want me to fight you then lets do it somewhere else.  Not in front of Rory though!" Jess yelled.

"Isn't that cute.  Trying to protect Rory, or maybe it's just because you don't want her to see you get pounded."  Dean threw another punch and this time got Jess in the face.

"Dean!" Rory screamed.  "what do you think you're doing?  We are over!  Through!  Done with!  I can go out with anyone I want to now and when I want to.  You're the one who broke up with me so stop acting like I did some sort of crime, and don't you dare take you're anger out on Jess.  I made a choice to go out with Jess, and it wasn't to make you mad.  It was because I like him.  He didn't do anything!  Now get out of here!"

 Dean walked away without saying anything else.

"Jess,"  Rory got down on the floor by him, "Are you ok?"

"Yeah.  I'm fine.  Wasn't that hard of a hit."

"He knocked you on the ground!  I say that's a pretty hard hit.  It's already swelling.  You are gonna have one big bruised eye.  I'm so sorry he did this to you.  I should have said something to him sooner."

"It's ok, really."

"No it's not."

"Well it's not your fault it happened.  He's the one who hit me."

"I know it's not my fault, but I still should have said something sooner and this wouldn't have happened.  Oh, yeah.  I thought it was very mature for you to not fight with Dean.  Thanks."

"No, prob."

"Now let's get you back to the diner.  You need to put ice on that to make the swelling go down."

A/N:  Sorry it took me so long to put this chapter up!!!  I really need to get a new computer.  It said that the chapter was up and like a week later it still wasn't up.  O well.  Sorry once again!  Hope you liked the new chapter!  PLEASE REVIEW!!!!  J


	7. Teddy Bears, Necklaces, and Kisses

Chapter seven  
  
***  
  
" So, how did you get the black eye again?" Lorelei asked.  
  
"We were just sitting at the gazebo when Dean turned up and went off on Rory and I like we were committing a crime, and then he tried to punch me and missed and I told him I didn't want to fight and then he threw another punch and hit me-"  
  
"And then I told Dean off." Rory piped up.  
  
"That a girl," Lorelei joked, "I still can't believe Dean would do something like that, especially since you guys aren't together anymore. And plus, he broke up with you."  
  
"That's what I said. If Dean still "loves" me, then why did he break up with me?"  
  
"I guess because he figured you were going to break up with him anyway. He probably figured you guys could still be friends afterwards this way before things got to out of hand and ya'll had a big fight and broke up and never want to say another word to each other ever again and-"  
  
"Ok, mom, I get the picture. I still can't believe he would just come over to us like that and start punching Jess."  
  
"Neither can I," Lorelei said.  
  
"So you said you didn't want to fight him?" Luke questioned as he passed some ice to Jess.  
  
"Yeah, and it wasn't because I was afraid or anything, it's because I decided to cut back on the fighting."  
  
"That's a first," Luke grunted.  
  
"I'm going upstairs. I'll see ya later Rory." He nodded to Lorelei, and then went upstairs.  
  
"Oh, well that's just great, Luke. Scare the boy off. He's actually trying to do the right thing this time too." Lorelei stated.  
  
"You mean you're siding with Jess? What has gotten into people lately?"  
  
"I don't know. I guess that kid is starting to grow on me. If Rory likes him, then there has to be something good about him, and I guess I'm starting to see that."  
  
"Thank you. I told you he wasn't all that bad." Rory said.  
  
"Yes, you did." Lorelei answered back.  
  
"Well, I'm gonna start heading home. I might stop by at the video store and get some movies. I think today feels like a movie night. Don't you?"  
  
"Yes, I do. Great idea sweetums. I'll be home soon. I think I'm gonna have another cup of coffee before I go. Bye."  
  
"Bye, mom. See you Luke." Rory said as she went out the door.  
  
"Well, since you don't have any customers right now. . ." Lorelei said mysteriously to Luke.  
  
"Does the kitchen sound ok?"  
  
"But of course."  
  
***  
  
Rory was walking down the street with a bag of movies in her hand. She got Willie Wonka and the Chocolate Factory because it's like her mom's favorite movie, and some other movies she's never even heard of.  
  
"Hey Rory." Rory almost jumped out of her skin.  
  
"Jess? Gosh. You scared me. What are you doing out here? I thought you went upstairs."  
  
"I did. I decided to go out the back door and come find you. I heard you leave."  
  
"Oh. I was just going back to my house to watch some movies. You wanna come?"  
  
"Sure, but will Lorelei mind?"  
  
"Nah. . . she won't mind as long as we are no where near each other on the couch, and you don't go in my room. Plus, she's "supposedly" getting another cup of coffee, so I think she'll be there for a while."  
  
"What do you mean "supposedly"? Am I missing something?"  
  
"Well. . . I think she and Luke might be together. They just don't want to tell anyone."  
  
"Oh. And how would you know this?"  
  
" 'cause I caught them making out. She still hasn't told me they are going out, but I'm not stupid."  
  
"That you are not." They started walking toward the house.  
  
"So what movies did you get?"  
  
***  
  
"Luke?"  
  
"Yeah Lorelei?"  
  
"I think I should get home. I mean, Rory's home alone all by herself, and she's probably wondering what happened to me. In the time I've been here I could have had five cups of coffee, a burger and fries, dessert, and another cup of coffee."  
  
"Well, I don't know about all that, but I see your point. How about you give Rory a call and tell her you are gonna stay for dinner over hear so you'll be back in about an hour."  
  
"Or I could just leave now, but that wouldn't be any fun though. I guess I'll go call her now, but we need to find somewhere comfier then the kitchen counter, but not as comfy as your bed. Don't get your hopes up Mr."  
  
"Don't worry, I wasn't. Here's the phone."  
  
"Okay."  
  
***  
  
Ring Ring  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Oh, hey mom. Ok , take your time. Yeah, I'm just watching some movies. I'm fine. An hour? Ok, sure. Love you too. Bye."  
  
"Hey Jess."  
  
"Shh. The ompa loompas are singing one of there songs."  
  
"Oh, sorry. I didn't know Mr. Tuff Guy loved ompaloompas so much." Rory went and sat down by Jess on the couch. They watched the ompaloompas sing and then paused the movie.  
  
"So your mom is going to be home in an hour?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Ok. What do you want to do then? That was the only part of the movie I like."  
  
"Yeah, same here." They sat in silence for a while and then finally, Jess leaned in and kissed Rory.  
  
Rory broke away, "I win, I win! Ha ha. I knew you couldn't last a whole day without kissing me. What do I get?"  
  
"Aww shucks. Why did I kiss you? Well, I guess you won fair and square so. . . " Jess pulled a bag out from under the couch.  
  
"Where did that bag come from? I didn't see you carrying a bag."  
  
"You just didn't look close enough." He passed the bag to Rory and inside was the most softest teddy bear Rory ever saw.  
  
"Oh Jess, it's wonderful! Thanks!" she gave him a quick peck on the lips.  
  
"Oh, and there's something else." He reached into his pocket and took out a gold necklace.  
  
"Oh my gosh. Jess. You really didn't have to get this for me. I mean-"  
  
"I know I didn't have to get this for you, but I wanted to."  
  
"Well, how did you know I was going to win?"  
  
"Because I let you win."  
  
"You sure didn't seem like you let me win, but thank you so much, Jess. Really." She leaned in and gave Jess the most passionate kiss she's ever given him. He pushed back and made the kiss more stronger. They broke apart minutes later for air. Neither of them said anything, for words were not needed. They just sat in each others arms and decided to watch the rest of the movie.  
  
~*~  
  
'Can you believe the nerve of that guy? "I'm not gonna fight in front of Rory," like he is trying to act better then me. Yeah right. Like he is better then me. I'm going to get him good. I'll make sure he's on a bus for New York A.S.A.P. Then I'll get Rory back.'  
  
~*~  
  
A\N- Ok, kinda stupid chapter, but the next one should be more interesting. PLEASE REVIEW! Oh.and sorry it took soooo long to update. Please forgive me!!! ( 


	8. Going Back

Going Back

~*~

The next morning Lorelei went stomping into Rory's room around 8:30.  Jess had gone home around 9:30 after the movie was over hoping to get a peak at Luke and Lorelei to see if it was true, but unfortunately Lorelei had already left and he saw her drive by in her jeep not even noticing him.

"Rory!  I need coffee!  Get up right now!  Lorelei yelled.

~*~

"So, Jess was over at our house last night with you all alone?" Lorelei questioned as they made their way to Luke's thirty minutes later.

"Yeah… Are you mad?"

"About you and Jess- no.  About you watching Willy Wonka without me-yes; therefore, you will not have any ice cream the next time it's movie night."

"You are so unfair and so strange.  How am I possibly related to you?"

"Because I gave birth to you, and because you are exactly like me."

"Except for the fact that I'm not as childish as you are."

"And I will be taking that comment in a good way, so thank you."

"You are quite welcome."  They pushed open the door to Luke's and immediately Lorelei started screaming for coffee.  Rory went and sat down at a table searching the diner for Jess.

"Only you know why I'm giving you this coffee, Lorelei."

"And Rory, can't forget about her."  Lorelei piped.

"You told Rory about us?"  Luke asked.

"Yep."

"And is she ok with it?" he questioned worriedly.

"Why wouldn't she be?"

"I don't know… I guess I thought that she would think it's weird."

"Well, actually she is quite happy.  We were talking about it after I got her up this morning and she seemed thrilled."

"Oh, well that's good."  About that time Jess came down the stairs.

"Where have you been Jess?"  Luke questioned.  

"I over slept.  Don't have such a cow."

"Just get to work." Luke said frustrated.

"No, I think I'm gonna take my break now.  Bye."  And then he was out the door.

"Oh, no you don't.  Come back here Jess."  Luke ran out after him.

"Ooo goody!  Rory we get to watch the diner since they both just left!  We get to have fun!" Lorelei yelled over to Rory who was sitting at the table slightly disappointed that Jess didn't say hi to her, but she quickly thought that he may have wanted to meet her somewhere, that's why he left.  She quickly got up and went to the door yelling back to her mom that she didn't feel like playing waitress right now and would be back later.  

As Rory walked out the door she saw the diner's back door close.  "Hmm.  It must have been open and the wind shut it._" She thought aloud.  Then she went off looking for Luke and Jess, hoping that Jess would still be alive by the time she got there._

~*~

_'Good, I'm in.  I thought Rory was going to catch me.  At least I heard her say that she thought it was the wind so she won't think anything about it.  Few.'_  Dean thought to himself.  Last night when Jess was out- he didn't know where- and Luke was outside walking Lorelei to her jeep he snuck in and took $100.00 out of the cash register.  It was all apart of his plan to get Jess sent back to New York where he belonged.  Lucky for him, Luke and Lorelei were busy outside for a while so he had plenty of time.  '_I wonder how much longer until word gets around that they are going out.  Miss Patty just must have not seen them or else it should be all over town.' He wondered.  Dean quickly ran up the stairs and went into the apartment._

"Okay.  Now which one of these drawers is Jess's?" He wondered allowed to himself.  He started looking through drawers until he came to one with rock T-shirts and other stuff that he wears in it.  '_This must be it.'_  Quickly Dean pulled out the money from last night and stuck it in Jess's drawer.  '_I'm sure Luke won't be to happy when he finds out Jess stole money from him, and I'm sure Rory will be surprised.'_

Suddenly he heard voices from downstairs and heard Lorelei yelling at Luke for coming back so early because she was having fun playing waitress.  '_God, Lorelei is so crazy.'_

Dean rushed downstairs and out the back door unseen, or so he thought.  Rory was walking back to the diner since Luke insisted that Jess come back with him so she decided to come back as well. She needed coffee anyway.  She saw the door slam shut and saw Dean walking away down a different street.  '_What is Dean doing on this side street?' she wondered as she made her way inside the diner.  Jess, seeing the confused look on her face went over to see what was wrong._

"What's wrong Rory?"

"Oh, nothing.  Just worrying about school starting again soon.  I really don't want to go back."  She lied.

"Oh, understandable." Jess said unconvinced, but decided to leave it alone.  Rory didn't want to tell him the truth because it had to do with Dean, and it was probably nothing anyway.  Right?

~*~

"Jess," Luke said, "Close up.  I'm going to go cash the weekly money in the bank."

"Okay uncle Luke."

"Don't call me that"  Luke said as he went to the cash register.

"Hmm, strange.  Not that much money in there, and we were pretty busy this week.  Any idea where the money went Jess?  I'm sure you know."

"Whoa.  Hang on a second.  Do you think I stole the money?"

"It's not like you never stole money before."

"Look, go up and look in all my drawers.  I didn't take your money."

"I will."  Luke ran upstairs closely followed by Jess.  He started looking through all the drawers.  No money.  He was just about to give up when he realized that he forgot one drawer.  He opened it up and-

"Jess!  How could you steal money from me?  Have you no shame?" Luke hollered.

"What?!" Jess said with a confused look.  He walked over and looked in the drawer and saw the money.  "Luke.  This isn't what you think it is." He said seriously.

"Oh yes it is.  You're moving back to your mom Jess.  I can't handle you anymore.  I really cannot believe you did this."

"What?!  You're making me move back, just as I start to like this crazy town?  No way!  I'm not moving back.  You can't do this!" Jess screamed.

"You have no say in this.  You're leaving tomorrow.  I can't let a thief live with me.  Now get some sleep.  You're leaving early."

"No.  I'm going out."  And before Luke could stop him he was gone.

~*~

Rory heard a tap on her window around 10:45.  She slowly opened her eyes and walked over to the window.

"Jess, what are you doing here?"  she whispered.  Before he answered he kissed her with all his might.  Then he let go of her and went and sat on her bed.  He put his hands over his eyes, and buried his face in them.  Rory could have sworn that he was crying.

"Jess, what's wrong?" she asked softly as she went and sat down beside him.  She gave him a hug.

"He's making me leave."  Was all Jess could manage to say.

"What do you mean?" a confused Rory asked.

"Luke is putting me on a bus for New York tomorrow."

"What?  Why?" 

"Because he found some money in my drawer.  I don't know how it got there, honestly.  He won't believe me though.  He even called me a thief, Rory!  My own uncle!  Sure.  I've never really showed people my feelings.  I made them believe that I don't care what they think about me, but that hurt.  I can't believe he called me that."

"Oh." Was all Rory could think of to say.  She held him close to her.  '_How could Luke not believe him?  How did the money get in his drawer?  Why is Luke sending him away?'_  All these questions kept running through her mind.  They sat on her bed for about ten minutes.  All of a sudden Rory jumped up.  

"Dean!"

"What?  What does he have to do with anything?"

"I saw the back door to the diner close and thought it was the wind.  I also saw Dean walking down that street.  He must have been the one to put the money in there!"

"You actually think Dean would do something like that?"

"Why?  Don't you?"

"Yeah, just surprised that you think that Dean would do that.  I'm not surprised at all."

"Yeah, well, we have to do something to make Luke believe you before it's too late.  You go back home and sleep and I'll handle everything."

"Umm, ok.  Bye."  Jess climbed out of her window and started heading home.  Meanwhile, Rory had to figure out some way to show Luke that it wasn't Jess who stole the money.  

~*~

Okay… I know its kind of not believe able, but I don't really like Dean so I kind of made him a bad guy.  Sorry all you Dean lovers!  Please review.  Smile!


	9. Security Cameras and a New Daddy

Security Cameras and a New Daddy

~*~

Rory had stayed up all night long trying to figure out what she could do to make Luke believe that Jess didn't steal the money.  She had a lot of trouble figuring out something, but finally came up with an idea.  She was going to see if Luke had any security cameras outside the diner, or even inside.  If he didn't, she didn't know what she would do.

~*~

"Mom!  I'm going to Luke's!" Rory yelled to her sleeping mother upstairs.

Lorelei woke up tiredly and looked at the clock.  "Rory, are you ok?  It's only 6:30!  And you don't even have to go to school!" Lorelei yelled back down in a tired voice.

"I know, but I couldn't sleep, and I really need coffee."

"That's my girl.  When you can't sleep you get coffee.  You make perfect since, just like your dear old mother.  And to say, people call _us _crazy!  How dare they."

"I know!  Well, I meet you at Luke's around 10:00.  You should have plenty of time to get ready by then.  Bye!"  and then Rory was out the door.  Sure, she didn't want to go because she couldn't get sleep; she wanted to go because Jess was suppose to be leaving early.  She didn't know how early though.  She hoped he didn't leave yet.

~*~

Rory walked into the diner at 6:40 in the morning.  No one else was there yet.  They must have just opened, Rory thought. 

"You're here early," Luke said coming out from the kitchen, "Where is Lorelei?"

"She's sleeping.  Look, I need to ask you something."

"Shoot."

"Do you have any security cameras?"

"Yeah… why?" Luke asked curiously.

"Because you have made a HUGE mistake.  Jess didn't steal the money, Dean did."

"What?  How do you know?"

"I saw Dean come out of your side door and walk off into the alley.  Then Jess said that you called him a thief and said he was going back to NY because you couldn't handle him, and couldn't trust him.  He was really upset too.  I need to show you the security cameras, Luke.  I swear to you Jess had nothing to do with the money.  He was framed!" Rory said, desperately trying to get Luke to believe her.

"Ok, they are over here."  Luke went to the cameras that were hidden very well.

"No wonder I've never noticed them before.  They are like completely hidden," Rory said as Luke showed her the cameras.

"Yeah, I didn't really want people to know they were there because people can sometimes do something to them that makes them not work, you know what I mean?" 

"Yeah," Rory replied.  Luke got the tape out of the camera and they went upstairs to put it in the VCR.  They watched it for a while and saw a whole bunch of stuff.  Miss Patty was stuffing salt and pepper shakers down her dress, which made Luke angry, and they saw Kirk pick his nose.

"Eww!  Luke, you should have a 'No picking your nose in my diner' sign.  That is just plain disgusting!" Rory exclaimed.  They fast forded a little and then stopped where Luke and Lorelei were heavily making out by the counter.

"Ooo Luke!  I didn't know you had it in ya!" Rory joked.

"Umm, we can keep fast fording a little bit more," Luke blushed.  They finally got to the part where Lorelei and Luke went outside.  They stopped fast fording and watched.  About that time they saw Dean come through the back door and head over to the cash register.  He took out a  whole bunch of money and the quickly left.

"I cannot believe it.  Jess really is innocent," Luke said, feeling very bad about everything he said to Jess.

"Yeah, wait a minute.  Where is Jess?"

"Oh no.  He left like one minute before you got here.  Hopefully he's still at the bus stop!" Luke exclaimed jumping up and running toward the door.

"Oh no!" Rory yelled as she ran downstairs right after Luke.  "What time was his bus supposed to leave?"  Rory asked as they ran down the street toward the bus stop.

"At 7:00" Luke answered.  Rory looked at her watch.  6:58.  She ran as fast as she could hoping that the bus would be late.  When they got there they saw Jess getting onto the bus. 

"Jess!  Stop!" Rory screamed.  He turned around to find the owner of the voice.  He saw Rory and immediately ran over to her, dropping his bags on the sidewalk.  He picked her up and spun her around while hugging her.

"You made it!" He said after letting her back onto the ground.

"Of course!  I wouldn't let you leave!"  Rory said, tears in her eyes, happy tears of course.

"Sorry to break up this little moment, but I think I owe you an apology, Jess.  I am sorry for everything I said to you, for making you almost go back to NY, and most importantly, not trusting you.  Please forgive me."  Luke said.

"Your forgiven as long as you let me move back in with you."

"Of course.  Now come one you two.  Let's go back to the diner.  No one is watching it."  When they got back Lorelei was already there playing waitress.

"It's only 7:15.  I thought we were going to meet at 10:00."  Rory said confused.

"Well, we were, but I couldn't go back to sleep so decided to go ahead and follow my crazy daughter here, but when I got here there was no crazy daughter, no diner man, and no diner boy!  So of course, the first thing that popped into my mind, being such the worried mother that I am, is WAITRESS!!!  Hehe," Lorelei said as she went over to everyone.

"Your mom is one strange lady," Jess whispered to Rory.

"I heard that bucko." Lorelei said.  Luke went and yelled at everyone that was in the diner, besides Rory, Lorelei, Jess, and himself, to get out.  When everyone was gone he got Rory and Lorelei coffee and they all sat down in a booth.  They informed Lorelei on everything that happened and she was very shocked to find out what Dean did.  Then Rory told Lorelei and Jess everything that she and Luke saw on the security camera.

"Kirk was picking his nose?" Lorelei asked.

"Mmm hmm.  It was very gross mommy.  My poor little eyes will never be the same," Rory said like a little girl.

"Poor baby!  How could you let her watch something like that Luke?" Lorelei asked jokingly. 

"I, she, I didn't know-"

"I was just kidding Luke! Haha joke!" Lorelei said.

"Oh, I know," Luke replied, blushing.

"So… Is Luke going to be my new daddy anytime soon?" Rory suddenly asked out of the blue.

"What?" Luke and Lorelei asked simultaneously. 

"Well, from the looks of the security tape, you guys look pretty serious." She answered.

"Well, we haven't really thought about it.  I mean, we've only been going out for a couple of weeks," Luke said.

"You sound like you are considering it," Jess said, getting interested in the conversation.

"Well, maybe in the future.  Not the near future or anything."

"When were you going to discuss this with me?" Lorelei asked suspiciously. 

"Oh, I don't know.  I don't even know what I'm saying.  Let's just talk about something else." 

"Ok," Everyone replied.

~*~

A/N- ok…. This was a weird chapter and its ending was abrupt, but I promise I know what I'm doing!  Please Review!


	10. Happy Endings

A/N-  OK, this chapter is in the FUTURE about 2 years later.  Loralei and Luke have been engaged for almost 1 year and they are about to get married.  This is the last chapter so PLEASE enjoy!

~*~

Happy Endings

~*~

"Rory!  Where are my black sandals at?" Loralei yelled to her daughter who was downstairs, also getting ready for Friday night dinner.

"Look in your closet!" Rory yelled back.

"Hmm, good idea.  Never thought of that…..Found 'em!"  Loralei ran downstairs where Rory was coming out of her room, dressed very nicely in a black mini dress.

"You look nice Hun.  Now lets go before we are late!"  The two Gilmore women walked out the door and into the jeep.

~*~

Gilmore Residence~

Lorelei and Rory were standing outside the front door to Emily and Richard's house.  Finally Emily opened the door.

"Lorelei, Rory!  I'm so glad you could make it-with being busy with the wedding tomorrow and all.  Please come in.  Scarlet, our new maid-who I must say is very well trained- is just about to serve us dinner."  The three Gilmore ladies walked in the door and into the kitchen where Richard was already sitting at.

"Hello Lorelei, Rory.  How are you?" He asked.

"Good grandpa." Rory answered. 

"Good, good.  How is Yale?"

"Wonderful!  I'm really happy too, that mom and Luke are getting married tomorrow because I have no homework this weekend.  It's like the professors knew I had a busy weekend ahead of me!"

"Well, that's good.  And how are you, Lorelei?"

"Good, just a little nervous," she replied.

"Oh, well that's normal, you don't need to worry," Emily said, "Now let's all sit down and eat dinner, shall we?"  

~*~

Luke's Diner- Later That Night

"Lukey!  Open the door!  You shouldn't be closed yet!" Lorelei screamed pounding on the door.

"Uh, mom.  I think Luke is out having some fun since this is his last night as being a bachelor.  I remember Jess telling me he, Jackson, and Michel were taking Luke somewhere," Rory said.

"Michel?  Our Michel?  Our Michel who works at the Independence Inn, Michel?" Lorelei asked amazed.

"Yeah, he is really happy you are marrying Luke because he thinks Luke will calm you down a bit."

"Huh, not even Luke can calm me down, not that I need to calm down or anything."

"Of course not," Rory grinned.

Lorelei and Rory walked home.  When they walked in, Rory turned on the lights and Sookie, Lane, Babette, Patty, and Paris all jumped out from behind furniture and yelled "Surprise!" simultaneously. 

"Oh my God!" Lorelei yelled.

"You didn't think that we wouldn't do anything for your last night as being a free woman, now did you?" Rory asked.

"You mean you knew about this?"

"Well, yeah.  Duh.  I'm the one who planned it, with help from everyone else that is."

"Well thank you sweetie. Thanks all of you!" Lorelei said as she walked over to everyone and gave them all a hug.

"I made a whole bunch of your favorite foods- I hope its enough- and we have games and everything!"  Sookie said.

"I'm just happy Yale didn't give us any homework or else I wouldn't have been able to come here." Paris said.

"Well I'm glad they didn't give you guys homework either, cause it wouldn't be a party without Paris Geller." Lorelei joked and then gave Paris a hug.  Lorelei was like a second mom to Paris.  Paris was so happy she and Rory had stayed friends after Chilton and she was very happy that she and Rory both got accepted to Yale, since she couldn't go to Harvard.  

"Well what are we all standing around for?  Let's PARTY!" Lane yelled as she cranked up some music she brought over.

~*~

The Next Day- The Wedding Day

"Rory!  Where are my white sandals I bought to match my dress?" Lorelei yelled to her daughter downstairs.

"Don't tell me we have to go through this again," Rory muttered to herself before yelling to Lorelei for her to check in the closet.

After both of the Gilmore Girls were ready they walked out the door.  Lorelei's wedding dress was beautiful.  It was white with silk and lace.  The dress just barely hung off her shoulders, and she had a very long train.  Her vale was white and was like a crown of flowers that she sat on the top of her head, with white lace falling down off the vale.  Rory, who was Lorelei's Maid of Honor, had on a baby blue silky dress that had a little bit of a train.  Her hair was down in curls and she had on a light blue vale, but nothing hung down from it.

"You look beautiful Rory," Lorelei said to her daughter.

"You look even more beautiful, mom," Rory said getting tears in her eyes, "I can't believe your getting married.  I guess I'm gonna have to share you now huh?  I love you mom, so much.  More then you will ever know.  And I am so happy for you."

"I love you too Hun," Lorelei said crying, "And don't worry about how things will be when I'm with Luke.  Don't tell him this, but you're my favorite," Lorelei joked, "Man, all this crying has ruined my make up.  Now I'm not pretty," Lorelei pouted, "I guess this is gonna be the test to make sure Luke doesn't just wanna marry me for my gorgeous looks," she joked, knowing that Luke really did love her.

"Don't worry mom, I'm sure he will past the test."  They walked down to the jeep and headed off to the gazebo in Town Square. 

~*~

There was already a ton of people there, sitting in white chairs facing the gazebo and the hoopla.  Taylor was trying to get Patty and Babette get away from the food table, since it was for after the wedding.  Lorelei saw Sookie, Lane, and Paris standing together all in their brides maids dresses.  Jackson, Emily, Richard, Christopher, Sherry, and BeBe were all sitting in the 1st and 2nd rows.  Lorelei was surprised that Chris and Sherry showed up.  She didn't even remember sending them an invitation.  She also saw Jess, who was Luke's best man, standing by the hoopla.  Then Lorelei's eyes fixed on Luke, the man she would be married to in less then an hour.  At first she felt nervous, but quickly pushed those feelings away.  She loved him and was ready to spend the rest of her life with him. 

"Mom, we're ready to start!" Rory called.  Lorelei walked over to Rory and then the piano started playing Cannon D.

~*~

The Reception

"Congratulations Lorelei!  You too Luke!  I thought you two would never get together and now here you are, married!" Babette said.

"Thanks Babette.  He was a little slow to ask me out thought wasn't he?" Lorelei teased.

"Well, you have to be patient with me.  I'm not you, Lorelei," He said.

"And I am very glad for that," Lorelei kissed him.

"I am still standing right here ya know."

"Sorry Babette," Lorelei apologized. 

"Oh no, I was just kidding.  Go ahead and smooch as much as ya want," And then Babette walked away.

"Lorelei, Luke!" Miss Patty called, "Congratulations!  Now, where is the honeymoon going to be?"

"Oh, umm, I thought maybe the Florida Keys might be nice.  A week and a half spent in Paradise aka Margaritaville," Luke replied.

"Oh, very nice indeed.  You two have fun, but not too much fun!"  She said as she walked away.

"I can't wait till I get to the Keys with you.  Maybe we can ditch our own party and leave early that way we can have more time in the Keys."

"I don't know Lorelei…"

"Come on!  No one will even know we're gone," Lorelei begged.

"Yeah, I mean, we're only the bride and groom," Luke said sarcastically.

"Please!"

"Fine," Luke agreed, secretly happy to leave.

"Yay!  I'll go tell Rory bye while you go to the diner and get TONS of coffee.  Meet ya back at the hoopla."

"Ok."

~*~

"So, how's school?" Jess asked Rory.

"How's school?  What's with you Jess?  You are asking me all kinds of weird questions that you wouldn't normally ask and you are acting like you are embarrassed about something," Rory rambled.

"Oh, nothing.  Nice wedding huh?" He asked.

"Uh, yeah.  I can't believe Luke is my step dad now.  It's gonna be so weird having him in the same house as me and mom, but don't get me wrong or anything, I love Luke.  He already is like a father to me.  It's just gonna be weird."

"Yeah, I know what you're saying.  This makes Lorelei, Aunt Lorelei," Jess laughed.

"Don't ever call her that or else she'll probably kill you," Rory laughed jokingly.

"Yeah."

"Rory!" someone called.

"Oh, hey mom.  What's up?" Rory asked as her mother came running up.

"Oh nothing.  Look, me and Luke are going to go ahead and leave.  Sookie and Jackson are gonna clean the place up so you don't have to worry about it.  So, enjoy the rest of our party," Lorelei said.

"Ok, have fun!  And take lots of pictures.  I've always wanted to see what the Keys look like.  Oh yea.  You HAVE to take pictures of you fishing.  That is something I would pay money for," Rory laughed.

"Ha ha, very funny my little child.  You behave while I'm gone.  Don't fall back on you're school work, and no strange men in the house."

"I'll make sure she doesn't have any strange men in the house, Aunt Lorelei," Jess replied laughing a little.

"Thank you- wait a minute.  What did you call me?"

"Your name Aunt Lorelei.  Isn't that what I'm supposed to call you now?"  Jess laughed.  Rory was laughing so hard tears were in her eyes.

"Very funny Jess, but I don't think there is a rule that says you HAVE to call me Aunt Lorelei, so Lorelei will be fine."

"Ok, but the name really does suit you," Jess joked.

"Too bad.  Bye guys.  Have fun.  Love ya," Lorelei gave Rory a hug and peck on the cheek, gave Jess a small hug, and left.

"Ok, since Lorelei and Luke are now gone, and we have no other reason to stay here, do you want to go for a walk?"  Jess asked.

"Sure," Rory replied.

~*~

The Bridge

Rory and Jess were sitting on the bridge, feet hanging over, watching the stars in the sky.  It was almost 10:00.  Luke and Lorelei got married at 6:00 and the reception was probably still going on.  About that time Jess whispered something to Rory.

"I love you," Jess said.

"I love you too," Rory gave Jess a sweet kiss on the lips.

"Do you really love me?" Jess asked when they broke apart.

"Of course."

"Then Lorelei Leigh Gilmore, will you marry me?" Jess proposed.

"Oh my God!" Rory said smiling with tears in her eyes, "Yes, I would love to marry you, Jess Mariano." Rory said, now crying.  Jess pulled out a ring from his pocket and slid it onto Rory's delicate finger.  It had a gold band, with a diamond heart pendent in the middle.  There were little diamonds all around the heart that was in the middle.  Rory looked at it in awe.  It was beautiful.

"I love you so much." She leaned in and gave Jess the most passionate kiss she had ever given him.  Finally they broke apart. 

"I love you too."

The End

~*~

Well, that's it.  Hope you enjoyed!  Please review!  I want to know what you guys think of this story!  Love ya'll lots!

~meghan~


End file.
